


high tides

by xxxft614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beach Sex, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Infidelity, M/M, Public Sex, Voyeurism, conniving baekhyun, it's just non-sensical filth, this is fucked up, uhh tits, use of the word 'pussy'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxft614/pseuds/xxxft614
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal day on the beach, and nothing else. Baekhyun wasn't expecting his deepest fantasies to come true.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 18
Kudos: 331





	high tides

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS!!!!! If you aren't comfortable with any of them then please don't proceed with reading this. protect yourself, just click away. this is a 2 am mistake.

If Chanyeol had a weakness, then it would undoubtedly be his precious son Baekhyun. Whatever Baekhyun wanted, Chanyeol would bring it to him unabashed. If he wanted to jog around the neighborhood and wanted company at 4 in the morning, Chanyeol would groggily tag along. The alpha was undeniably attached to the little omega, wanting to protect him from the predatorial world out there- while simultaneously fulfilling all his whims and wishes.

He'd always been busy, working hard throughout the years to provide the best life for his son. It was only when his beta wife started expanding her business that Chanyeol loosened up and built a studio in the comforts of his own home, trying to make up for the absence of the other parent by adjusting his lifestyle. As a music producer that had steadily become a huge name in the industry, he could now try adjusting his lifestyle according to his family's needs. This whenever a chance arose to spend some time with his grown-up omega, he'd accept.

Therefore, when a 19-year old Baekhyun asked his father to take him to the beach on a particularly sunny Sunday morning, the latter couldn't even think of refusing.

As they had expected, the beach turned out to be crowded as usual. They laid out their beach mat and huge umbrella on a perfect spot, it was close enough to the beach but still gave them a sense of privacy. The alpha had stripped down to his trunks, slowly lathering sunscreen on himself as he hadn't gotten the chance to before leaving. Baekhyun, on the other hand, was fully prepared to go have some fun in the water in a pretty blue bikini, the top and bottom half of which had strings dangling off of them.

"Daddy, I'm going! i'll be back when the sun feels too overwhelming," the omega chirped, a happy smile on his face. Chanyeol simply nodded and smiled back, as he watched him walk towards the waves crashing at the shore.

*

For nearly two hours, everything seemed peaceful. Chanyeol had given in and taken a nap under the shade of the umbrella. As he woke up feeling well rested, his eyes blearily began searching for his son; an automatic reflex.

He felt panic rush through him for about a minute, but then let out a sigh of relief as he spotted the petite omega a little further down from him. 

The panic came back at full force, though, when he realized there was an alpha male speaking animatedly with Baekhyun while sliding his hands up and down the curves of the omega's body- pinching here and there. there was another alpha female caressing his flat stomach as she fixed a dangerous gaze on him. There was no doubt that they'd ravish him right then and there if left free for a few more minutes. A streak of possessiveness flashed in his mind as he thought about his omega, his Baekhyun being taken apart by strangers. 

Without a moment of delay, he was on his way towards Baekhyun, thoughts of  _ Mine, Mine, Mine _ crossing his mind. Sure, it was normal for alphas and betas to court whoever they desire in public places, heavily pet them and even let their lust lead them into engaging in intercourse with their targets. But he couldn't turn a blind eye to it, even though a part of him knew it was the omega's right to enjoy sporadic experiences after they were sexually mature.

Within seconds, he reached Baekhyun and yanked his arm, forcefully getting him to stand up.

"Hey, wait, we laid eyes on this pretty little thing first. Get your own omega," the male drawled in a sleazy voice, challenge apparent in his eyes. His female counterpart simply snarled, so driven up by lust that she'd be ready to cause a scene.

To Chanyeol's obliviousness, Baekhyun's expression had contorted from one of displeasure to pure wickedness. The omega pressed up to his father's side, quickly grasping the situation around him. Chanyeol growled lowly, protectiveness -p̶o̶s̶s̶e̶s̶s̶i̶v̶e̶n̶e̶s̶s̶ washing over him. He had to think quick, if he wanted to get rid of these pests without a hassle. Him being a father would hardly deter the lust-hungry wolves, as he had no power to police who his omega can get fucked by.

In the midst of all this, Baekhyun pressed closer, a lot closer than necessary and tiptoed before whispering something. Chanyeol's eyes widened, protests dying on his tongue. He looked at Baekhyun, who seemed like he had no problem with what he had suggested.

"He.. He is going to be my mate. We've bonded already," Chanyeol began in an unsure tone, trying to gauge their reactions. after seeing that they were slowly backing away, he steadied his voice. "Don't you dare touch what's mine."

It was a gamble, really, to see if this tactic would work. On one hand, it would come out undeniably strange, due to the way they behaved with each other- as family would. On the other hand, they looked the part of what they were proclaiming- an alpha in his mid thirties who looked like a viable, courting alpha and a petite little omega who looked ready to be plucked.

Even though there were factors that would work in their favor, it was still not enough to ward away the predators, so Chanyeol wondered what it was that really convinced the duo. His breath hitched as realization dawned on him. Wolves had an impeccable sense of smell, and it was clear they had sniffed around for proof. 

Chanyeol had.. unconsciously scented the omega. In turn, Baekhyun had imprinted on him right back.

It wasn't a conscious decision in the least, it was probably their closeness and fondness for each other, along with Baekhyun's peculiar aversion to other alphas growing up. He only had his father that he trusted completely. There was another thing- Chanyeol wasn't mated to his wife, only merely married according to human standards. Many wolves weren't fortunate enough to meet their mates in their breeding time, and thus the normalization of marrying people that were not your mates had occurred.

It was enough for Chanyeol to drag his son away from the scene, back to the spot they had up their mats and umbrella. It would be wise to pack up and go after all these events, but what a shame it would be if they couldn't witness the sunset that was only half an hour away. They could wait it out until then and then make their exit, Chanyeol decided. It wasn't everyday that they came to the beach anyway.

They'd just have to steer clear of those alphas who couldn't keep their eyes off his sweet little omega.

While Chanyeol was lost in his thoughts, Baekhyun shook his arm, urgency in his actions. 

"What is it, baby?"

"Daddy I… I'm embarrassed to tell you this," the omega cleared his throat, not making eye contact. "But i was a little too shaken up by what happened, and i didn't notice that my panties got a bit wet."

Chanyeol's eyes widened, although before he could get a word in, Baekhyun continued. "I can't just ignore it, because those bad alphas there might get suspicious; they might wonder why you're not immediately taking care of it, like other mates/mates-to-be do.

Maybe you should touch me a little, just a suggestion."

It was like the world was spinning on a different axis now for the alpha, because Baekhyun was  _ right.  _ It was the only option they had. Dirty, immoral and sinful. 

"Are you absolutely sure you'll be okay with it?" Chanyeol asked, the last tendrils of doubt creeping up in his mind.

"I wouldn't mind getting some relief, you have my full permission to go ahead. I trust you, daddy."

That did it. The alpha pulled Baekhyun in towards himself, grabbing his thighs to make him straddle him and get him seated on his lap. Immediately, he pressed up close, and Chanyeol could feel the former's plush chest pressed up against his firm torso.

He wasted no time in pushing his hands down the supple, young body sitting on his lap and hovering it over his ass. He pressed in until he felt the spot where the omega's taint would be, and there was an unmistakable dampness soaking through the cotton panties. 

The omega's scent was already so sweet- all strawberries and whipped cream, that for someone so used to smelling it, it was hard to distinguish the whiff of arousal mixed with it.

Baekhyun gasped and hid his face in the crook of the alpha's neck, as strong fingers stroked his sensitive hole over the flimsy fabric.

Chanyeol didn't hesitate in slipping his fingers under the panties, getting a feel of the heated, wet hole. Baekhyun gasped and pressed closer, a pleased whimper leaving his mouth.

There were many ways he could go around with this- he could heavily pet him until the little omega came undone, it wouldn't take long since he was somebody with little to no experience.

He didn't know what made him do it, but penetrating felt like the right thing to do. Maybe it was a twisted, paternal instinct of his, to show his son how good an omega was capable of feeling. Only the best ministrations for his precious one.

Two of his fingers went in with a satisfying squelch, the omega's dripping pussy allowing it to happen with no pain at all. If it was.. any other situation, not that it was viable to happen, Chanyeol would take his sweet time in making him feel every little touch of his. Gently, unravel him and teach him everything.

But this wasn't the time.

Baekhyun gave completely unexpected reactions too, instead of being justifiably nervous about an alpha getting so intimate with him, he rocked back on his fingers wildly as if he was lost in the sensations.  It got harder to concentrate on the omega's pleasure and nothing else, as the sweet scent got so overwhelming that he could feel his feral side fight to take control and just  _ mount _ the omega right then and there. Just the thought of being buried inside such a perfect, wet little pussy was driving him insane.

He slipped in a third finger without any difficulty, moving them in a steady rhythm as his free hand moved up towards Baekhyun's chin to make him face him. "Do you want my knot?"

Baekhyun looked understandably frazzled, panting hard as he desperately tried to understand what was asked. There was a deep flush that spread all over his body, a dash of pink everywhere.

"Alpha," he murmured, blinking hard to momentarily sober up from his daze. This was bad. This was a sign that Baekhyun had already accepted him as a viable alpha, rather than somebody helping him out of convenience. He was too far gone.

And yet, Chanyeol could see the way the omega's eyes darkened and an unwavering gaze met his, sensing his hesitation.

"Knot me, please."

Rather than answering with words, Chanyeol responded by pulling his son close to his chest, so that he could look over his shoulder as he pushed the soiled panties down his thick thighs with the hand that wasn't fingering him relentlessly.

It was pure instinct, at this point. Chanyeol brought his hand to his own boxers and took his hard, throbbing cock out of its confines, and maneuvered the smaller one so as to position his dripping pussy over it. The latter just wriggled his bottom patiently, feeling empty now that there weren't fingers driving into him anymore.

The moan he let out as he lowered himself on the alpha's cock was sinful, to say the very least. Chanyeol had been around with lots of people in the past, and no one quite made such debauched sounds during sex.

He slowly moved the boy up and down, letting him get used to the intrusion- albeit which seemed a very welcomed one.

It looked like the alpha didn't have to worry much though, as Baekhyun began moving his hips in tandem, biting his plush lips before reaching towards the bra strap that was slipping off his shoulders. Chanyeol was sure he just wanted to adjust it back to its original position but the omega simply pushed it down further, revealing his plump little tits dotted with dusty pink nipples. Begging to be played with, in the alpha's opinion.

When Baekhyun jut out his chest to entice him further, Chanyeol pushed the omega closer to himself as he bent down to suck on the rosy pebbled nipples directly, giving just enough room for Baekhyun to grind on his cock as he did so.

The effect was immediate, as the omega nearly thrashed around due to the additional stimulation. It seemed like he was especially sensitive around his perky tits, as the gush of continuous slick from his pussy had just become more intense.

Baekhyun grabbed the older's hair and slowly tried to detach him from his breasts, although reluctantly. When he was met with a sweaty, flushed face and spit-soaked lips, he nearly forgot what he wanted to ask. 

"Daddy.. Are they watching us?"

Now anyone would've asked something of this nature if they were worried, or nervous, maybe. But when Chanyeol looked into Baekhyun's wild, twinkling eyes, he knew what answer this salacious little omega would like.

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

And with that, Chanyeol manhandled him into all fours, completely shifting his viewpoint. Baekhyun was startled for a second before he observed all the people that were looking at him,  _ them _ , and enjoying it. The alpha pushed his knot inside him, picking up an even faster rhythm. And amidst the assaulting pleasure, Baekhyun could see- the male alpha from before was jacking himself off furiously, while the female one seemed to be rutting against the sand. Everybody within view looked in a state of unrest, and the couple that was lounging beside them were now actively fucking too, the face of the beta getting fucked hidden from view, but the alpha on top didn't stop looking at Baekhyun while moving his hips.

He was sure it must be a sight to see, a dazed omega with his bikini top pushed down to expose his little tits and panties stuck at mid-thigh as he got pounded hard by a gorgeous alpha and his large knot.

Baekhyun let out a breathless laugh amidst his moaning, extremely pleased by how they affected all these puny wolves. Sure, public sexual encounters were common in numerous places but it wasn't everyday you'd get to see a virgin get deflowered in plain view. He was sure their combined pheromones were simply irresistible.

Before he could even digest it, Baekhyun was cumming hard on his knees, body convulsing with pleasure but not even him squirting could dodge the knot that was locked inside him now. All Chanyeol could do was grind inside him now, and Baekhyun could feel tears filling his eyes out of sheer sensitivity.

When cum painted his insides after another agonizingly pleasurable minute, Baekhyun's inner wolf purred at getting what it had  _ longed _ for.

He felt sated.

  
  


-

  
  


"Three weeks? Your mother will be away for three weeks?" Sehun's voice floated in from the other end of the receiver, slight surprise laced in his tone.

Baekhyun hums, gripping the phone loosely in one hand. He was dressed in a flimsy robe that exposed more than it covered, leisurely laying down on the lavish bed in his parents' bedroom. His other hand was occupied in playing with his small, hard cock as his fingers trailed down over his bare, pink pussy in a teasing manner. "She had to go in person to land some big business deal, I'm not sure about the details."

"So it's just you and your father at home, huh? I'm sure both of you must be bored as hell, she is a very fun woman after all."

"It's not that bad.. We get some bonding time now." Baekhyun's eyes flit over to the bathroom door, where the sounds of a shower running could be lightly heard. He bit his lip as he momentarily imagined the sight inside it.

"Of course, he spoils you like crazy. I'm sure you've been getting whatever your little heart desires, without your mom there to reprimand you." 

Right then, the omega notices the shower being turned off and his breath hitches in excitement. His best friend's words also brought a smirk on his face, Sehun being so clueless about his unintended insinuation.

"Right, you're just jealous," he drawls, pussy fluttering in excitement as the bathroom door clicks open. "Anyway, gotta go, there's a lot of fun things planned today."

After hanging up, he keeps his phone on the bedside table and lays back on the bed, presenting himself to  _ his _ alpha.


End file.
